rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Jackson
Lucius Jackson is human and is currently a part-time psychiatrist with no specialization and a medic for the White Knights. Lucius enjoys medicine and psychology and enjoys practicing both. Lucius is inflicted with a delusional disorder that causes him to hold strong beliefs that do not fit in with other people's interpretations of reality. Lucius believes that he's allowed to kill as long as he is improving something, e.g. improving the atmosphere by killing a rude man or killing someone to weed and refine a group such as an orchestra or an army. Lucius, due to this, is a perfectionist. He joined the White Knights to improve his medicinal skills as well as helping save the White Knights. Although his name is Lucius, he prefers the title Dr. Jackson. History Dr Jackson's past is a grim one and could possibly be the cause of his psychosis getting worse. When he was 3 his father left him leaving him with his mother, a cruel woman who completely believed in child and animal cruelty and to her Lucius was both of those.He constantly beat him sometimes using her hands,sometimes bottles or kitchen appliances. When he was seven he had had enough of her and getting harmed. When his mother tried to cook him in a range he lashed out and broke her knee, he then jumped out and shoved her in as she was on the floor. He left her inside and cooked her. Lucius was starved as he was hardly ever fed,and had to either eat her or die. He chose the first. Upon eating her he felt as if anything was wasted did he not eat it, creating another delusional idea in Lucius's mind. If he killed a man he should respect him and give him a use, eat him. Although delusional Dr Jackson would never kill without reason, he is not a mass murderer. At 13, Lucius was already studying psychology and medicine, he'd take volunteers and do experiments and varied tests on them. He'd refuse to ask help of others though, preferring to do things himself rather than people get in the way. His tests would never harm the patient, at least not physically although there were occasions where Dr Jackson harmed the mind by either causing the patient to go insane or by making the patient drop to the floor and cry huddled up in a corner. He made them discuss their past and relive the horrible memories. When he turned 20 he was already a genius, he knew alot about the mind and body, human or otherwise, and he understood varied religions people believed in. Although a killer himself he despises other killers who kill without reason, Dr Jackson could identify and trace killers by merely studying a body. He could see a specific blade mark and would know exactly where it was made (providing he examines the mark, alot of blacksmiths create blades differently). Recently he had gotten into trouble with the LOST family for which they chained him up and attempted to interrogate him. Instead he used a quid pro quo technique where he would only answer questions if the interrogater answered his, From this Lucius made the leader Roy Lost go insane through causing him to relive childhood trauma and creating illusions for his mind to believe. At 25 Lucius felt he couldn't use his medicinal skills as often as he'd like and felt as if he could improve Falador by joining the white knights. He is a knight (as of tommorow) and hopes the white knights will stop the lost family getting in his way. He is working towards an officer rank and feels none of his skills are wasted now that he is with the white knights. Current patients of Dr Jackson. 'MONTRESSOR GIOVANNI-' A bad case of amnesia, Dr Jackson is trying to find out who or what him and his family are. 'VERIKUS SYLAR('one of my characters who he says to have hired Dr Jackson as a therapist but is never seen with him)- A case of guilt and short tempremant Dr Jackson aims to calm him down and keep him from reliving his bad memories. (If you would like to be a patient of Dr Jackson pm me ingame or comment. Being a patient usually can add depth to you character and if your character has a quality he/she doesn't like in their mind ie:depression,anger,alchohol addiction etc. then having Dr Jackson can benefit you and your character. References *Delusional Disorder Category:Characters Category:White Knights Category:Male Category:Healer Category:Humans